wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Poziom trudności dungeonu
World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade wprowadził nowy system lochów, w skład którego wchodzi trudność lochu. Upraszczając loch posiada dwa poziomy trudności. Najpierw jest trudność normalna, w której gracze natkną się na zdobycze podobnej jakości, jak w 5-osobowych lochach w Azeroth. Wersja heroiczna jednakże jest nieco inna. Oficjalne informacje Z wywiadu z Frankiem Pearce'm udzielonego dla oficjalnej strony europejskiej. Pytanie: Ustawienie poziomu trudności lochu? :Odpowiedź: Ustawienia poziomu trudności lochu pozwalają na powtórzenie lochu na wyższym poziomie trudności, co pozwoli zyskać dostęp do wyższych nagród. Dla przykładu będzie istniała możliwość ponownego przejścia lochu, który ukończyło się na poziomie 63, jednakże dostosowanego dla poziomu 70, z potworami poziomu 70 i takimi przedmiotami. Będzie to ta sama instancja, lecz na wyższym poziomie trudności, zawartość będzie identyczna, jednakże tabele zdobyczy będą odzwierciedleniem cięższej przeprawy, która jest efektem wyższego poziomu wrogów, którzy będą mieli więcej punktów zdrowia i będą zadawali wyższe obrażenia. Próbujemy zapewnić jak największą ilość fajnej zawartości dla graczy, bez znaczenia, ile poświęcają na grę. Różnice między wersją Heroiczną a Normalną Na wstępie warto zaznaczyć, że heroiczna wersja lochów nie jest dostępna dla klasycznych lochów World of Warcraft. Jedynymi lochami, które występują w wersji heroicznej, są te, które znajdziemy w Outland, Northrend, Jaskiniach Czasu oraz na Wyspie Quel'Danas. W heroicznej wersji wrogowie, na których się natkniemy, będą mieli nie tylko wyższy poziom, lecz będą trudniejsi do zabicia, niż wskazywał by na to ich poziom. Wszyscy wrogowie w lochach heroicznych będą na poziomie od maksymalnego poziomu postaci do 3 poziomów powyżej (czyli dla Outland jest to poziom 70-73, a dla Northrend 80-83). Jednakże heroiczne lochy będą znacznie trudniejsze niż normalne lochy, takie jak Krypta Pary czy Fort Utgarde. Przygotuj się na wrogów, którzy mocno uderzą tanka odzianego w zbroję płytową, jak również na szczególnie silnych wrogów. Przygotuj się również na to, że bossowie będą silniej uderzali, będą częściej używali umiejętności i często będą posiadali nowe umiejętności. Burning Crusade Zyskanie dostępu do heroicznych lochów Aby dostać się do heroicznego lochu jako grupa, każdy członek grupy musi mieć odblokowaną heroiczną trudność. Dzieje się tak przeważnie przez zdobycie klucza od odpowiedniej frakcji, jednakże heroiczna trudność dla Tarasu Mistrzów jest odblokowywana poprzez wykonanie zadania, które wiąże się z zabiciem ostatniego bossa na normalnej trudności. Jeśli wszyscy członkowie grupy mają odblokowaną heroiczną trudność, przywódca grupy może ustawić trudność lochu na normalną lub heroiczną poprzez menu dostępne po prawym kliknięciu na swoim portrecie. Klucze do heroicznych wersji lochów w Outland * Dla lochów Hellfire Citadel: - wymaga co najmniej reputacji we frakcji Honor Hold (Przymierze) lub Thrallmar (Horda) * Dla lochów Coilfang Reservoir: - wymaga co najmniej reputacji we frakcji Cenarion Expedition * Dla lochów Auchindoun: - wymaga co najmniej reputacji we frakcji Lower City * Dla lochów Caverns of Time: - wymaga co najmniej reputacji we frakcji Keepers of Time * Dla lochów Tempest Keep: - wymaga co najmniej reputacji we frakcji The Sha'tar Zdobycze Każdy boss posiada rzadkie przedmioty o jakości lepszej, niż te występujące w normalnych lochach 70 poziomu. Końcowy boss posiada epicki przedmiot ze swojej tabeli zdobyczy, jak również drugi, rzadki przedmiot. Przeważnie zdobyć na nim można . Odznaki Sprawiedliwości Wraz ze zwiększoną jakością przedmiotów i zagwarantowanym przedmiotem epickim, na każdym bossie w heroicznych lochach zdobywa się . Przedmioty te mogą zostać wymienione na przedmioty epickiej jakości w Shattrath. Wrath of the Lich King Zyskanie dostępu do heroicznych lochów Aby zyskać dostęp do lochów Northrend w wersji heroicznej, każdy członek grupy musi najpierw osiągnąć poziom 80. Nagrody Każdy boss posiada rzadkie przedmioty o jakości lepszej, niż te występujące w normalnych lochach 80 poziomu. Końcowy boss posiada epicki przedmiot ze swojej tabeli zdobyczy, jak również drugi, rzadki przedmiot. Przeważnie zdobyć na nim można . Symbole Heroizmu Na każdym bossie można zdobyć , które mogą zostać wymienione na przedmioty epickiej jakości w Dalaranie. Patch 3.2 Patch 3.2.0 wprowadził trudność normalną/heroiczną do 10- i 25-osobowych rajdów w Koloseum Krzyżowców. Gracze znajdą nowe opcje po kliknięciu prawym przyciskiem na swoim portrecie. Zobacz również * Trudna wersja * Trudność lochu: ** Wersja normalna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja heroiczna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja 5-osobowa ** 5-osobowa wersja heroiczna * Trudność rajdu: ** Wersja normalna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja heroiczna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja 10-osobowa ** 10-osobowa wersja heroiczna ** Wersja 25-osobowa ** 25-osobowa wersja heroiczna en:Dungeon difficulty Kategoria:Terminy